Like You But Love Someone Else
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: Sequel to 'The Beginning' This story will be put on hold until I finish 'The Beginning Story'
1. Intro and Fate

**Me: I finally rewrote chapter 1 and I hope is better then the older one I did in 12th** **grade, I even asked my boyfriend Ryan to read it and said it was a bit better than the last and there are some parts from the old one that I didn't want remove so enjoy and-**

**Sora: I wanted to do it Egypt, please?**

**Me: …I guess**

**Sora: ready bro?**

**Roxas: ready…**

**Sora: Egypt does not own Yugioh…**

**Roxas: Kingdom Hearts first and second…**

**Sora: and Yugioh 5ds…**

**Both: ENJOY!**

/

"…" speaking

'…' thoughts

/ Years passed or cut line

- Moments, minutes, hours, etc passed

Chapter 1 – Intro and Fate

Through time, a royal family bloodline, the first born son was the chosen Keyblade wielder every 100 years and that time was about up for the next wielder.

For the King was waiting patiently for his new born son but received shocking news it was twins. He was told in his family bloodline was full of only one child, no sibling's just cousins.

For the Queen, it was not a shock at all. Her husband should know that her bloodline was full of identical or fraternal twins, including herself. Her fraternal twin brother, Hakase Fudo lives in a world where duel monster spirits are partners with humans; along with his wife, Amaya Fudo and his fraternal twins, Yusei Fudo and Maya Fudo.

The King was happy for his boys but the problem was about the Keyblade warrior. They must wait for their 14th birthday to see who it would be.

/

Through the 10 years, both twins grow differently.

Sora, messy brown hair that resembles his uncle Hakase and his mother's eye color blue but there were sea blue. He acts like his mother when she was younger, all goofy and a bit lazy at doing lessons but was a master at his fight lessons.

While his identical twin brother Roxas, messy blond hair that resembles his grandmother from his father's side and the same sea blue eye color. He acts like his father when he was younger according to his step-grandfather, thinks things through, serious when he needs be, and studies material that should be advanced for his age but all that knowledge, his fighting skills needs practice that he gets stuck with their tutor much longer.

The tutor is the captain to the army forces in the kingdom. Also, she is a good friend to both the King and Queen when they were younger. Since a few years back when the Queen announced she will be the new captain and tutor to any new recruits, many soldiers were disgraced to see a woman to be a captain but after seeing what she could do, no one argued anymore. The truth, many soldiers want to marry her but she declined almost all of the offers.

For some time, the crime rate at the kingdom decreased and since then she was tutoring the twins of up coming events.

/

4 years later,

Roxas, almost 14 years old, was walking around the castle grounds looking for his twin brother. The reason was to go to class with him; he usually skips his classes, the problem was to find him.

He was about to give up when he spotted him near the river bank that was going though the castle grounds.

"SORA!"

"Wha-"

Sora was startled and looked around to see who yelled.

"Oh hey bro, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up is that we have to go to Serena's lesson" answered Roxas.

Sora frowned "…but I don't wanna Roxy…can't you let me skip please!"

Roxas made a face at the begging.

"No way…the last time I did that I-I…well I'm not doing that again you hear me…even if I have to drag you to class" explained Roxas.

Sora blink in confuse then remember what he was referring.

"…fine just because I don't want to see you in that position again" said Sora.

"Thanks…and why did you call me by that nickname when we were five?" said Roxas in relief.

Sora grinned "…cause is funny"

"R-Right…wait I couldn't make a nickname out of your name-" noticed his brother started run to the castle…"SORA!"

"RACE YEA TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS, ROXY!"

"H-HEY no fair…YOU HAD A HEAD START, SORA"

* * *

Captain Serena was tapping her feet waiting the twins for their test today. When she was about to go look for them, she noticed the boys running to her and smirked when she saw the fear in their faces.

"DO YOU BY ANT CHANCE KNOW WHAT DAY IS TODAY?"

Both boys flinched by the sound of her yelling and looked down.

"Sorry Lady Serena"

Serena sigh heavily, she really can't be mad at them, well mostly at Roxas cause she know how her brother is at times with lessons, mostly during their birthday.

"I'll let it side, I guess" she noticed both boys sigh a relief and smirked, oh she loves to ruined people with hope in the eyes "but I'll have to add more time today"

Both boys had the reaction that Serena was hoping for.

"…yes ma'am"

Serena nodded by their approval.

"Now if you please practice the moves you have learned during your years of training while I go and set up the test, we're clear, right?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Oh Serena"

* * *

Serena turned to see who was calling out to her.

"Oh Yuki-sama, what do you need?"

Yuki laughed at the title but she disapproves of her friend to call her like a servant even though she does it out of respect.

"Nothing at all…just came by to see the test" replied Yuki.

"Oh well the set is done, I just need to get the boys" said Serena.

"All right then I'll follow you" said Yuki.

* * *

Sora stopped a minute and faced his brother.

"…do you think we are allowed to use magic?"

Roxas was thinking about that it.

"Don't know…we can asked before the test starts"

Sora nodded but when he was about to practice some more, he notice some of the shadows were moving towards them.

"H-Hey Roxas"

"What?"

"…is-is it just me o-or the shadows are m-moving"

Roxas was blinking.

"…are you really that nervous about the test? Come on bro, you're strong enough to face a high level general for crying out loud-oh wait U DID THAT LAST WEEK"

Sora made a face to his brothers so called sarcasm.

"I know that and I'm not nervous…but you really go to believe me, I mean- just look at the ground and see if you don't find something a bit odd about it"

Roxas sigh "fine"

While he was looking at a random spot "if it's one of those damn ticks of yours then I'm-"

Suddenly Roxas stopped and noticed a shadow mist passed where he was looking at. Roxas hates it when he's brother can be a smart at times and don't show it '…_ok maybe he is telling the truth_'

"What was that?"

"I-I don't k-know…we-"

Before Sora could finish, the shadow mist started to form to creatures and surround Roxas and Sora.

'_Worst birthday ever_' thought Sora.

"What do you think they are bro?"

"I-I can't really say for sure but I think they are the creatures of the shadows…no hearts also…I think?" answered Roxas.

"…you think?"

"Hey at least I listen and read about these dark creatures from the first war in class, what your excuse?"

"…whatever…do you remember how to beat them?"

"…well not really but our swords won't cut it...LOOK OUT"

Sora was able to dodge on time when a shadow was about to attack him.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but…WHERE THE HELL IS SERENA?" shouted it Sora while avoiding the shadows.

"Same here, bro" said Roxas.

* * *

Meanwhile at the entrance of the training grounds, Serena and Yuki were arriving to take the boys to the test. During the walk, Yuki recall some events during their childhood they had together like old times before Yuki was named Queen.

"Hahahaha…I still can't believe you did that to your father though, Serena"

"Hehe…he needed to stop and think that some men are weaker than some women and I'm proof"

"Fair…I guess but-"

Yuki stopped talking when she hears some yelling that was from Sora.

"Is that Sora yelling?"

"…damn when I said practice I didn't mean like that-"

Then both females heard something that they never believe to hear but mostly Serena.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SERENA? I WANT HER RIGHT NOW! ….AHHH!"

Both ran towards where the yelling was coming from on the east side of the training grounds.

When they arrived, they saw the boys being centered and immediately summon their blades.

Before Yuki could cast a spell, there was a flash of white light surrounding both Sora and Roxas' training swords. When the light faded, Serena and Yuki saw that both boys have the impossible weapons, the keyblades.

'_oh dear, this is not good at all_' thought Yuki.

/

**Me: so that is my rewrite, hope you all like it and feed me back with a review please I really would like that so much**

**Yusei: …did you combine old chapters of 1 and 2 together?**

**Me: yes, yes I did…I got so used of typing long stories that this story stand out so much so I decided to combine**

**Sora: so there is going to be a few chapters now**

**Me: yes…I guess**

**Aki: when did you get a bit better?**

**Me: …in my block times I was reading other stories to get me some ideas or something and then I got to over much that I discover stories in Harry Potter that were really good**

**Yusei: …you spend this whole time reading those stories, didn't you?**

**Me: …don't kill me, it was too good**

**Aki: I can't blame her if they were good then**

**Yusei: …I guess**

**Sora: I don't care, as long you don't forget to upload I'm fine**

**Roxas: …um can we go back-**

**Me: oh right sorry talking too long again…anyway, next chapter will be labeled, if I remember to, Surprises and Secrets, so wait patiently for this new rewrite and don't worry I'm half way done on read the story so it would be long…I hope, anyway guys would you?**

**Sora and Roxas: we can! /clear their throats/ hope you have and awesome time reading!**

**Me: …well it wasn't as bad this begin of the story, they acted like those twins in that one movie…/grinning/ if any of you guys can think who I'm thinking then go on and guess and I will tell you guys in the next rewrite so later**


	2. Surprises and Secrets

**Me: hey everyone…well here is the rewrite of chapter 2 and I hope is better than the last cause I still don't know if they are better or not**

**Sora: don't they know that you can see who read them**

**Me: I think they can**

**Roxas: well please people please do tell**

**Me: anyway enjoy chapter 2…again**

/

"…" speaking

'…' thoughts

/ Years passed or cut line

- Moments, minutes, hours, etc passed

Chapter 2 Surprises and Secrets

After the battle, Sora and Roxas were told to keep the incident to themselves and were going to talk about with their father, after their birthday party.

Both twins know when they have to agree and not to argue.

* * *

"Do you see them yet?" asked Sora while he was jumping to have a better view.

"No not yet" answered Roxas.

"…but I'm getting bored and I want to show Riku my new move" pouted Sora.

"I know I know…you better use your sword though" said Roxas.

"Yea, yea…there he is! RIKU!" shouted Sora while running towards their friend.

'…_just like mother…to much like her though_' thought Roxas while following his brother who was standing by with a silver head boy.

"Hey, what's up birthday boys?"

"Oh nothing much" replied Sora.

"Just more lessons, Riku" stated Roxas.

Riku was about to respond but was interrupted by some shouts, from their left.

"ROXAS! SORA! RIKU"

The trio boys turned to see who was calling them. Sora knows who they were.

"NAMINE! KAIRI!" shouted Sora.

Naminé ran to Sora while Kairi went to Roxas and gave a smile.

"Happy birthday Sora and Roxas" said Naminé happily.

"Yes, yes and I hope a year old means you can understand the word no, Sora" said Kairi with her hands were on her hips.

"Nope sorry can't hear you" said Sora with a grin.

Kairi was about to speak when Roxas stopped her.

"Just let it go…he's just like mother when she was younger and no one could have stop her…not even father could" explained Roxas.

"…how could your father handle her?" asked Kairi.

"I got no clue…" answered Roxas.

"…so what took you so long? I mean your world is close here" asked Sora.

"Oh well…Leon took us a little trip than we came here" answered Naminé.

"Just cause he had to check some matter on another world" angrily said Kairi.

"…but we made it" said Naminé.

"…just because I had to threaten him if he would not drop us soon, I would-"

Kairi was cut off by the head advisor to the King and Queen, Ansem.

"I see that everyone made it safely here" stated Ansem.

Everyone nodded with agreement while Kairi was controlling her temper.

"Good now it's time to go to the main stairway entrance, would you please" said Ansem.

"What for?" asked Sora.

"They're going to announce some events and welcoming back some people" answered Ansem.

"All right then…do you know anything about this, guys?" whispered Roxas to his group for Ansem not to hear as they began to walk.

Everyone shook their heads and were about to enter when Ansem interrupted them again.

"Oh and Lady Kairi and Naminé, please follow Lord Sora and Roxas to the grand stairs, that's all" said Ansem with a bow and then left.

"Well then I'm out…I better I find my father then" said Riku.

"All right Riku" said Sora.

* * *

Sora and Roxas were standing by with their family along side with Kairi and Naminé's family. Also, there were unknown people standing left and right to them. Roxas was about to whisper to his brother when his father started to speak.

"Welcome all, to my twin's birthday and a special welcoming back my brother-in-law and Yuki's fraternal twin brother, Lord Hakase…"

'_W-wait…mother h-had a brother…and a-a fraternal twin also_' thought Roxas in a shock.

Roxas looked at his supposed uncle and notice the same hair style did remind him his twin brother but Sora's hair color was light brown not dark brown.

"…along with his wife, Lady Amaya and their children, Prince Yusei and Princess Maya Fudo…"

Both Sora and Roxas had a shocked faces while the whole room was clapping for the surprise visit from there other royals.

"…also, young Yusei's fiancé came with him to this event, Lady Aki Izayoi. On my right, is the Kaiba Family, please welcome back Lord Seto, the eldest son of the Kaiba family with his wife Lady Kika, my sister-in-law and Yuki's younger sister…"

Another bomb shell hit the twins. They had an uncle and an aunt they didn't know about.

"…and their sons, Prince Axel and Jack Kaiba…"

More clapping and noises were filling up the room to finally see their old heirs safe and sound.

"…finally, the arrange marriage treaty to unite our kingdom with Radiant Garden…"

Everyone was cheering and clapping crazy but for the set of the twins, they didn't like were this was going.

"…all will be informed until the Christmas party for now, Lady Kairi and Naminé will be staying here until then, please enjoy"

Everyone went back to their business but Roxas and Sora were shocked to even move. The same can go to the princesses.

Finally Roxas recovered and ran after to his father for answers, Sora ran afterwards.

* * *

Roxas and Sora spotted their father talking to some guards.

"Father…wait"

The King turned to see his young son.

"Oh Roxas, what's wrong?"

"It's about the arrange marriage" demand Roxas without any thought.

"I see…boys you don't have to worry about that right now" explained their father.

"…so why tell the news?" wondered Sora.

"All in good time, now I must be off and please behave your selves" said their father.

"Yes father" both answered.

"Good…on and say hi to your uncles and aunts for me"

"Sure" replied both twins.

* * *

Sora and Roxas went back to find their friends at the diner room but they heard someone was calling them, it was their uncle Hakase.

"Sora…Roxas, it's been so long" said Hakase with a warming smile.

"Wait…you seen us before" asked Roxas.

"I may have a kingdom to run but I have to stop when it's about my family…and you guys were just two months when I last saw you" explain Hakase.

"Oh…dad says hi-" started Sora.

"-but he was busy right now" finished Roxas.

"Understandable, I-"

Hakase was interrupted by a loud shout.

"OH BROTHER!"

Sora and Roxas had to cover their ears cause of the shout.

"…it's been years that had passed but you have not changed one bit…dear sister" said Hakase while rolling his eyes.

"Oh please…look's who is talking…how many books have you and your wife read after your wedding or was your honeymoon was a museum and visit a grand library" said Kika with a smirk.

"…well…I-wait I don't have to tell you anything" said annoyed Hakase.

Kika laughed crazy "I love my personality-"

Kika was cut off guard by a familiar voice.

"Yes and that personality of yours sometimes left you at your room, grounded"

"LADY! I MISSED YOU!" shouted Kika and ran towards Yuki with a big hug with her named on it.

"It's good to see you too…WILL YOU LET GO!" said Yuki with an annoyed tone.

"…you changed" pouted Kika.

"Of course, my kingdom is not fun and games" said Yuki.

Hakase let out a sigh "nothing is like that anymore"

Well the three siblings were discussing about their childhood, Sora and Roxas manage to escape to their friends and fiancés.

They spent the rest of the party outside by the ocean side and having their own little get to gather their own. Along came two training guards and the assistant librarian.

/

**Me: so yea chapter 2 everyone; chapter 3 will be out soon maybe to five to seven weeks…I think I make no promises but do not worry this story will continue along with my others**

**Roxas: and when will that be**

**Me: what? …oh the other stories well, I a bit busy trying to find a job so not sure**

**Sora: a job? …I thought you were lazy also**

**Me: I maybe but I have to get used to get my own money and responsibility **

**Sora: being a grown up is sure is not fun**

**Me: here, here but that is life**

**Roxas: if you put it that way…I guess**

**Me: anyway please, please, please I beg of you all users leave a review and need to know if the new remakes a good please and have a good day **


	3. Knowledge Is Good To Know part 1

**Everyone: ….**

**Me: ...what?**

**Jack: so what is this excuse this time?**

**Me: ...hey it's not an excuse**

**Aki: then why did it take so long to type the re-chapter?**

**Me: while let's see...I had to go to a temporary work for a total 40 hours, then I got sick of a stomach flu that I couldn't finish my work until I got better and...I'm sick again**

**Sora: wow that sucks**

**Roxas: how can you get sick again?**

**Me: this time it was not my fault...it was my so called father, he came to the apt one night sick and the next day was coughing everywhere and would not stay still then I got sick**

**Axel: that sucks**

**Yusei: ...are you sure you can type the story**

**Me: ya I just took some medicine that helps me with my running nose and it's only a sore throat so I be ok in a week**

**Naminé: that long?**

**Me: its normal for me don't worry**

**Kairi: ...but wait you still had time to type the story even though you were sick, it was just a stomach bug and if I remember right you get out of work at 4 so...what the pointless excuses you didn't tell us**

**Me: **_**damn**_**...ok, ok, ok the others was that I was working the other story 'Yugioh World', for your chapter 3...I made it long...I think...I was long on the notebook and...**

**Kairi: and?**

**Me: /sigh/ and...I just replayed my Pokémon Platinum and SoulSilver...and I got two new games**

**Kairi: know it**

**Sora: what are they?**

**Me: the new Mario kart 3d and...The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword**

**Sora: really? Is it good?**

**Me: oh yes it is and real challenging sometimes...**

**Kairi: can we not get off topic here**

**Me: sorry...anyway hope your guys enjoy the chapter and remember-**

**Sora: she does not own Yugioh/5ds-**

**Roxas: and does not own Kingdom Hearts I or II-**

**All: enjoy!**

/

"…" speaking

'…' thoughts

/ Years passed or cut line

- Moments, minutes, hours, etc passed

Chapter 3 Knowledge is Good to know (part 1)

The party ended and everyone began to leave except for the family. Yuki walked to the teens where they were sitting at and went to Yusei.

"Yusei, honey could you get the young ones back here?" asked Yuki.

"Sure...where are they at?" asked Yusei as he was starting to stand up.

"Possible at the beach site at the castle on the right" answered Ansem.

"Alright" nodded Yusei.

He was about to leave when Aki stopped him by the arms.

"I'm going with you" said Aki.

"Don't you even leave me behind" shouted Jack. Then Axel stood up where he was sitting.

"Great now I have to tag along" said Axel with a bored expression.

"What…no you don't" argued Jack.

Axel sighed disappointed.

"If you could get this in your thick skull memorized, mother and father said that I have to go with you no matter what it would be or any age" explained Axel.

Jack stood there dumbfounded and embarrassed until Yusei spoke up.

"Jack how can you forget that, I mean I remember that when Aunt Kika and Uncle Seto didn't want us younger children alone" said Yusei with blink eyes with confusion.

Jack recovers and didn't know what to say for a moment.

"...whatever...let's go"

* * *

"SORA GET BACK HERE" shouted Kairi while running after Sora.

"NO" replied shouted Sora while holding what look like a book.

The rest the group was sitting on the sandy beach watching the sun site for it was a long day. Roxas sigh when seeing Sora running away from Kairi.

"Now what did he do this time?" asked Roxas.

"I believe he took her book while she was not looking" answered Olette, the librarian assistant.

"He knows what a book looks like" said a faked shock Hayner, a training guard.

"...but why would he-"

Pence was about to ask a question when Naminé stepped in.

"He wanted Kairi to have some fun rather then read a silly book" answered Naminé.

Roxas looked at her weirdly.

"...and you are ok with this?" asked Roxas slowly.

Naminé look at him like when Sora does when he was to tell something serious.

"Well, to tell you the truth...yes, I'm fine, she needs to relax when she needs to be and read when she's at school or doing something polities with our parents" explained Naminé while drawing the sun scene easily.

Everyone was shock and blinking in confusion that none had anything to say until Pence break the silence.

"...is it me or we just heard a female version of Sora" wondered Pence.

"THE WORLD IS GOING TO END" shouted Hayner.

"HAYNER, PENCE BE NICE" said Olette motherly.

"...you are definitely meant for Sora, Naminé" said Roxas.

Naminé blush by the comment.

"R-Really…"

With their minds off, they didn't notice that Kairi and Sora were heading their way. There was a loud crashing and screaming sound.

Kairi was the first to recover the mess and stood up and pointing at Sora.

"Sora, you ungrateful little…"

Kairi was interrupted by a shout up on the hill.

"Oi, there they are…"

Sora, Roxas and their friends were looking around who interrupted Kairi's wrath. It was the twins' cousins.

"Oi, aunt Yuki wants you guys back home" said one of them.

"Oh, alright then...umm...Yusei, right?" asked Sora while putting his party clothes back on.

Sora, Roxas and their friends prepared before the party that they will have light party clothes under their swim wear if the party was getting boring. They planned to go to the beach site and make little party of their own.

Yusei nodded.

"Sweet name" said Sora.

"Thanks, my father named me after a gear that holds parts together...something like that or that's what they told me" explain Yusei.

"Wow" that's all what Sora could say.

"Well shall we go" said Yusei while he was pointing towards the palace.

"Wait"

Everyone looked at Roxas.

"I was just thinking while we walk, we can tell something about your selves" explained Roxas.

Yusei turn to his friends and they nodded for their reply.

"We don't mind...as long as you guys do the same" said Yusei.

Everyone agreed and began to walk to the palace.

"So...who wants to start" asked Sora.

"Oh I don't know...maybe the one that asked first" said Roxas with sarcasm.

Sora did a fake laugh and made a face.

"The question was for the teens" stated Sora.

For the first time Roxas felt a bit dumbfounded and didn't know what to say. Sora turns back to his cousins to say who wants to be first.

"So..."

The teens stopped to look at each other but stayed quiet until Yusei spoke.

"Alright, don't fight...you guys know my name, Yusei Fudo, I'm next in line for the throne of my kingdom...I'm in my final year in Duel Academy-"

Yusei was interrupted by Roxas question.

"What's a duel academy?" asked Roxas.

"A school that uncle Seto created for the kids if they want to know how to understand duel spirits and play with the spirits the right way" explained Yusei then soon Riku spoke.

"…and what is the right way" asked Riku.

"A duel spirit will choose a human soul in their own aura and follow them to end of their life and understand each other without question ask. Then they are people that have evil hearts and having duel spirits that help to achieve their goal…they hurt people and steal the loser's spirits" explain Yusei.

"That's horrible, but why would they do that?" asked Naminé with a tear in her face.

"Because they think they are almighty because they have stronger monsters and think that the rest of us have weak spirits and fight to the death or just have fun in their own terms" said Jack while making a face.

"Do you guys fight them?" asked Sora.

Yusei nodded "Jack, Aki, and me are three out of six chosen signers from the Crimson Dragon to protect the kingdom and the people"

Sora grinned happily while the rest had an awe face that you can laugh at.

"That's amazing...you guys have an awesome family" said Pence with a grin face.

Both twins looked at each other and grin.

"But of course we do"

"So now is your turn brother" said Sora with some sarcasm.

"Oh shut up" said Roxas while he did a face palm.

Riku laughed at his twin friends and their usually sarcasm fighting.

"I'll go...the name's Riku, the only heir at my kingdom...my mother wanted for me to have friends because I had no siblings so my mother contact any close kingdoms if they had children that want to play and oddly enough I met Sora and Roxas since then. I'm second best at sword fighting and just like you guys I too have an oath to protect the kingdom. I'm a chosen keyblade wielder in my kingdom" stated Riku.

"...keyblade? What's that?" asked Sora but know what it was.

Roxas wanted to hit Sora for his question but he couldn't. Their mother told them to not tell anyone until they met their father. He needed to play along like his father.

"If you would pay any attention at class you would know...or if you come to class" said Roxas.

"Well I don't cause is boring...the last time I went to class I fell asleep and I got busted for that" explained Sora.

"That's a poor excuse Sora" said Riku.

"Can't blame a guy for trying...so you guys going to tell me what is a keyblade?" said Sora.

"Well if I can recall is a weapon to balance the light and darkness of all worlds" explain Riku.

"The only people who can control this weapon are people who have a pure heart...I believe that's right" said Roxas trying to be helpful in some way.

Riku nodded.

"That's impressive" said Yusei.

"I agree" said Aki.

"Alright, who's next?" said Sora excitedly while Roxas shook his head.

Aki laughed at the young child excitement.

"Your cousins are funny Yus"

Yusei laughed at her comment and had a little blush on his cheeks.

"Anyway, my name is Aki Izayoi...like Yusei I'm also a student in Duel Academy but I'm in my 6th year" explained Aki.

"Now I can see why you two are together" said Kairi.

"But young Lady Izayoi and young Lord Fudo are meant to be...not like others" said Olette while glaring Sora.

'What?"

"Nothing" said both girls.

"So who you three?" asked Aki while pointing to the two training guards and the librarian assistant.

**Me: sorry I had to cut it here**

**Sora: why?**

**Me: It was getting long...for me at least**

**Roxas: well at least we know that you were telling the truth about a long chapter**

**Me: that hurts...you guys don't believe me 'sob'**

**Yusei: I believe you**

**Hakase: and me**

**Me: thanks...at least there are at least some believes 'glares like snape-like at Roxas'**

**Roxas: 'scrams and ran off'**

**Me: oops...i over did it**

**Sora: I'll get him**

**Me: thanks, anyway hope you enjoy part 1...part 2 should be up around at least Thursday or Saturday the max...i hope...plz review**


	4. Knowledge Is Good To Know part 2

**Me: hi again**

**Sora: yay part 2**

**Yusei: you finished it, like you promise to the readers**

**Me: just in time too**

**Jack: impressive**

**Me: anyway, I don't own - **

**Sora: Yugioh/ 5ds-**

**Roxas: Kingdom Hearts I or II**

**Kairi: she only owns her OC Maya-**

**Naminé: Yuki-**

**Riku- and Luna**

**Everyone: that's all enjoy**

"…" speaking

'…' thoughts

/ Years passed or cut line

- Moments, minutes, hours, etc passed

Chapter 3 Knowledge is Good to Know part 2

"So who you three?" asked Aki while pointing to the two training guards and the librarian assistant.

"Oh how rude of us...I'm Olette, I work in the library and sometimes in the kitchen...I met the twins when was around six or so...but I met them separate though"

"Why separate?" asked Yusei.

"Well you see Roxas studies a lot in the library most of the time while Sora blows it off with his studies and goes outside to practice his sword techniques then goes to the kitchen to get a snack, the same time when I help out…lazy brat" explained Olette.

"If he goes somewhere else instead of classes then why does he go in some days then?" asked Jack.

"That's my doing...I had to drag his lazy ass myself if not I get busted by Serena while Sora gets the easily stuff like more work or lessons cause he misses them" explain Roxas.

"Hey, it's not my fault ok" said Sora.

"Umm...why is it bad to be punished by Serena?" asked Aki.

Roxas goes pale while Sora sighed heavily.

"You see...Serena is the captain of our defense team army so of course she was the best for our trainer and..." started Sora.

"…our godmother" finished Roxas.

"Ouch" said Yusei with a flinch remembering the stories his father told him when he was a little boy about the new friend his aunt Yuki met and she was creepy.

"I know" said Roxas sadly.

"Well I want to complete the question from a young lady...the name is Hayner and this guy is Pence-" started Hayner.

"And we are training to be guards to be future guards of Sora and Roxas when they are King" finished Pence.

"Friends to the end, that what I say" said Yusei then turn to Axel.

"The name is Axel Kaiba, got it memorized...there is not much about me, I don't do much...the only interesting thing I do have is to control fire like my mother...oh and I'm also engaged but sadly she couldn't come today" said Axel.

"Wow control fire...isn't that elemental magic, I read that is hard to control even though some people are born with them" said Sora excitedly.

"...I thought you don't read" said Axel.

"...I kinda read stuff that's only interesting like elemental magic, potions, astronomy, sword skills...and some history of magic and weapons" said Sora nervously.

While the teens were impressed, Roxas and the gang were shocked to move or say anything after the news they learn from Sora.

Roxas who was the first to recover, didn't know what to say but only one question was in his mind and maybe the rest of their friends.

"When in the world you started reading a book?" asked a very shock Roxas.

"Umm...the beginning of class or was it the 2nd week of classes" answered Sora.

"So you do study but not all the time" said Axel.

"Mostly" said Sora.

"...just like aunt Yuki" stated Yusei while the rest of the teens nodded.

"…r-really" said Sora

"Yep" said Yusei.

"Cool" said a grin Sora.

"I guess the statement is true...the best is saved for last" said Jack suddenly.

"You're not last Jack" said Aki.

"Oh don't mess up the moment...anyway, Jack Kaiba is the name but before was Jack Atlas, you see I was adopted by the Kaiba family when I was young...my biological parents were killed from a raid"

"That's terrible" said Kairi with a tear coming down.

"At first it was lonely without my birth parents but soon I got use to the Kaiba family and their cultures" explain Jack a little.

"I've heard that in Neverland, the royal family gets a fairy partner" asked Kairi.

Both Jack and Axel looked at each other and then nodded.

"Did you bring them here?" asked Naminé.

"No, we had to leave them behind cause they had to welcome new fairies" said Jack.

"This is the time when new partner fairies are born" explained Axel.

"Alright then...my name is Kairi, I'm a hard worker, study as much as I can, make sure all of my duties are in check and I love reading so many books" explained Kairi happily.

"...bookworm" murmured Sora.

"Shut up Sora...and give me my book back" shouted Kairi.

Sora flinched of the shouts but stood ground and shook his head.

"Sora" warned Roxas.

"Fine…go catch" Sora tosses the book on the left side.

"SORA"

Kairi ran after the book.

"...that wasn't nice, bro" said Roxas.

"Oh she needs some exercise anyway" said Sora.

"...umm...I'm Naminé, I love to draw on my free time...I believe I study the right amount of work and I love animals...oh and I love to explore" said Naminé nervously.

"Your amount of study is about an hour and half" stated Kairi when she came back with her book.

"So?" said Naminé.

"...you study that much?" asked Sora.

Naminé nodded.

"Me too"

Naminé smiled.

Pence and Hayner just looked at each other and was having the same thought.

'_Just like Sora_'

"So now is for my twin cousins...how the other is different than the other?" said Yusei in interest.

"Not much I can tell to you that myself" begin Roxas.

"You don't need to know my name...by now, like Kairi I study the best I can for my lessons and work hard to learn my skills of fighting and lessons" finished Roxas.

"Don't worry my dear brother, you'll be able to beat me...someday" stated Sora.

"...shut up"

Sora grin "anyway, all you know my name...like I said I only study when I get interested or when is...exams"

There were some shocked faces and Sora made a face.

"Anyway, I'm great with my sword skills and love to explore the grounds at my home...oh and Yusei, can you teach my duel monsters?"

Roxas and the gang were shocked to learn that Sora wanted to learn something then sword fighting.

"I believe I can…what about you guys?" said Yusei while offering the other younger ones.

"I know I will" said Roxas then smirked at Sora.

"I want to have something to beat you"

"Dream on little brother" said Sora.

* * *

Everyone was about to enter the doors when out of nowhere, Yusei was at the ground with a young female version of Yusei was on top of him and was not to plan release him.

"Yus where were you? I was looking everywhere for you…when aunty and mother said you were going to get our cousins, I wanted to go with you but I couldn't find you thou"

"...Maya would you mind to get off of me" said Yusei.

"Oh oops"

This girl 'Maya' got off and Yusei was able to get up and dusted of the dirt on his shirt.

"Sorry guys, this is Maya, she's my little sister" explain Yusei.

"Hello"

"Hello" said both twins.

"...why are you looking for me without an escort?" asked Yusei.

"Well excuse me when a sister wants to be with her brother" explained Maya.

"Does mother know you are even out?" asked an annoyed Yusei.

"…umm well…no"

Yusei sigh "well go back before any of the servants find out and then get busted by are parents that you didn't tell them that you were out this long"

"Fine…kill joy" with that Maya left skipping off.

"...is all siblings in the Fudo clan like this" wondered Kairi.

"...I believe is it...my father and aunt Yuki were like this as well" said Yusei.

"I believe is more than a twin factor" stated Roxas.

Yusei and Kairi nodded.

"Hurtfully" said Naminé and Sora in the same time.

"Hey how do you know how our mother and your father acted like us?" asked Sora.

"When my sister and I were young, our father would tell stories about his life in Fudo Castle" answered Yusei.

"I wonder why mother didn't tell us these stories" wondered Roxas.

"There were only a few good memories about their life in the castle before the attacks" replied Yusei sadly.

"Oh dear" said Naminé.

"That's will be a different story to tell you guys, I bet it was hard on aunt Yuki to even think about it let alone to tell" said Yusei.

Both twins wondered what it could be that made it so tragic for their mother to tell her own life about her brother and sister. Though they had to wait for the truth for a while but they must get back to the castle.

'_What happen to mother's life that made it so tragic…_' thought Sora.

**Me: yay it done**

**Yusei: wait I don't have a twin**

**Me: no but I will say that your OC sister is born on the same day on your birthday**

**Yusei: oh that explains it then**

**Sora: ...still hurtfully**

**Naminé: I agree**

**Me: 'evil smile' can't help it...I am a full Slytherin**

**Sora and Naminé: evil**

**Me: hope you guys enjoy this and remember review plz...i need to know you guys like it **


	5. Keyblades, Marriages and Understanding

**Me: hello everyone long time no see hehe**

**Everyone: 'glare'**

**Me: what?!**

**Jack: you took long**

**Crow: …when I'm going to be in it**

**Kiryu: and me**

**Me: …you just got to wait, I have other stories that I need to rewrite got that**

**Sora and Naminé: we got it**

**Roxas and Kairi: so do we…a little**

**Me: thanks Sora and Naminé…I guess ok form you guys, Roxas and Kairi**

**Twins set: you're welcome**

**Yusei: …can we not go off topic here again**

**Me: sorry, remember I don't own Yugioh-**

**Yusei: Yugioh 5ds-**

**Sora and Roxas: Kingdom Hearts-**

**Naminé and Kairi: and Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Everyone Else: enjoy the rewrite**

**/**

"…" speaking

'…' thoughts

/ Years passed or cut line

- Moments, minutes, hours, etc passed

Chapter 4 – Keyblades, Marriages and Christmas

At Yugi's study, Yuki and Serena were briefing what happen in the morning to the others.

"Well that's…umm…something" said Yugi.

"I don't know what to do…this never happen before" said Yuki.

"Are you sure sis? Have you checked every history of our family" asked Hakase.

Yuki pouted "of course I did, I'm not a dunderhead brother"

Hakase frowned at the statement.

"I didn't say you were…just wanted to know if you looked all of them…even other side of the family" explained Hakase.

Yuki blinked.

"Oh well…I guess we can look at it again"

Hakase looked at his sister and give her a look.

"Yes we, now I want to do it now then later" said Yuki.

Yuki grabbed her brother to the library to look for clues to this mystery.

"…well cous, today was…interesting" said Seto.

"…you have no idea-"

Yugi was interrupted by the sudden doors opening by Sora and went towards Yugi's back.

"What in the world-"

Again was interrupted by a shouting voice.

"SORA! Come out here so I can-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, young man!" shouted Yugi.

Roxas flinched by his father's rare shouts. He didn't notice anyone in the room when he went in.

"Father…I umm well-it's Sora and he said something that he was suppose to keep to himself but he didn't" explain Roxas.

"Well I wouldn't have to say it if you wouldn't call me a 'lover boy', Roxas" defended Sora.

"Oh stop being a baby and come out of father's legs"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"BOYS!"

Sora and Roxas stopped and looked at their father while the other teens and children come in.

"Uncle Yugi, Uncle Seto, Aunt Kika, mother" greeted Yusei.

The adults nodded for a reply to him but Yusei notice two people missing.

"Where father and aunt Yuki is, mother?" asked Yusei.

"Your father went with your aunt Yuki to find something and will be back shortly" explain Amaya.

"Alright…what's going on here?" asked Yusei.

"Hehe my dear twin nephews love to play…like me and Yukichan when we were little, that what happen" said Kika.

Seto looked at his wife with a face.

"I don't think this is a good time to talk about that"

Kika looked back at her husband then to the group and notice the aura wasn't a positive.

"…oops"

Riku looked at the twins with a smirk.

"…you guys have the weirdest family ever, no wonder you guys act like those other times"

Sora and Roxas both laughed slightly about their families, mostly from their mother's side.

"Luckily, you two choose a good time of doing your…practice" said Yugi carefully.

Sora and Roxas were confused by their father's comment.

"Do you two know what those weapons that appeared these morning were?" asked Yugi to his twins.

"…a little" said Sora.

"Mother said you were going to tell us about it" explain Roxas.

While the adults know what the twins were talking about though their friends have no clue what they were talking about it but Riku was having a thought.

Yugi noticed Riku's expression and know that the young teen had a thought about they might be talking about.

'_I wonder if his father…_' thought Yugi.

"Young Riku, I believe your father told you about the Keyblade Master, right?" asked Yugi.

"Of course, your Majesty…he told me to keep my eyes open to all worlds, why?" relied Riku.

"There's a bit more you should know if your father didn't tell you yet…Yusei, you should hear this, it's almost like your duties as a signer as the rest of you" said Yugi.

The teens nodded and sat on the couch while the young ones sat on the floor waiting for a good story.

"This legend has been passed down to generation to generation, once the child receives the power at the right time and age…mostly the line of the Fudo clan gets this power…"

"Wait if our family got it…then wouldn't mom should have this kind of power, dad" wondered Sora.

Roxas and his friends looked at Sora if he grows an extra head. They never thought a day would come when Sora would listen. Usual he would be asleep by now.

Yugi laughed at the heirs and heiresses faces and still couldn't believe how much Sora acts like his mother.

"Yes, you're right Sora, your mother does-"

"Does…as in still" interrupted Roxas.

"Yes but her power is stronger in magic then attacking you see" explained Yugi.

"Anyway, the legend talks about in every 100 years or so a child having the same power but there is a special time when that child passed all level to Mastery"

Riku widened his eyes and knows what the King was talking about.

"…the origin of the Keyblade Master"

"Yes…the keyblade is the power it talks about, no one knows where it came from or how some ancient houses got them that includes our ancestors…anyway some say was to keep the balance of all nature equal" started of Yugi.

Everyone was in thought with the information they just received but mostly the twins and Riku.

'…_this is...well…wow…_' thought Roxas.

'_Best history class lesson ever…I guess I have to listen some more in my classes to see if there are more…but that will be boring if it takes to long…maybe I just read ahead again…_' thought Sora with a grin.

'_While father…I guess I wouldn't have to look any longer_' thought Riku.

"Are you saying that these kids will have a responsibility of a major destiny, uncle Yugi" asked Jack in unfaithful tone and somewhat concern.

"In a way…yes" replied Yugi.

"…but that's-"

"Jack Atlas-Kaiba, you better behave yourself, young man" stated Seto in an authority tone.

"…yes father, forgive me uncle Yugi for my childish behavior" said Jack sadly for losing his emotions.

"Not to worry, you just worry for your cousins and that's reasonable" said Yugi on his calm manner.

"Sora or Roxas…no offence Roxas but I believe that Sora is the Keyblade Master" thinking out loud Riku.

"Thanks for the support, Riku" said Roxas in sarcasm.

You are welcome" said Riku with a smirk.

"Will you two stop…I swear that you are more worst fighting with Riku then Sora, Roxas" snapped Kairi.

Both boys flinched by her tone of voice and volume.

"Thank you young Kairi for that…umm anyway your mother and uncle went to find more information about the keyblade and should be-"

"WE FOUND IT"

Another shout surrounded the room and the adults knew who it came from.

"Why in the world did you have to shout? I was right next to you" snapped Hakase while covering his left ear.

"Well excuse me for to try to light up the mood" snapped Yuki.

"How is it to light the mood when you are shouting so loud which is not necessary" stated Hakase.

Yuki pouted for the moment then grinned.

"…I wanted to annoy everyone again"

"Of course, dear sister" said Hakase while his left eye was twitching.

"Yay lady is back" said Kika with a grin.

"Just for that moment"

"Beside the point of getting off topic again, did you and Hakase found anything more about the keyblades" wondered Seto.

"Oh right…"

Every young teen and child except for Sora had their mouth open like a fish trying to breathe on land. No one ever saw the Queen acted like that before, more or so to Roxas.

For Sora, he saw his mother act like a child some couple of times when he was hiding to go to classes.

Yuki noticed them and sent a mild little shock to them and before anyone could shout for a complain Yuki started again.

"Anyway, Sora dear, would you mind calling on your keyblade" asked Yuki in her softest voice.

"Alright…but-"

"Oh it's simple really, all you have to do is close your eyes and concentrate for this warm energy and surround it around your hand and release, like this" explained Yuki. She closed her eyes and then lifts up her hands up and a light was starting to form a key shape like blade.

Her keyblade was similar of cresting waves both along the shaft and at the teeth. Then there was a wayfinder at the top of the shaft within a black circle surrounded by a cresting wave. Also, the hilt has two heart-shaped openings and there was a keychain that was the wayfinder.

The young teens were awed by how beautiful the weapon looked. While everyone was staring at it, Sora listening to his mother and followed her instructions.

Suddenly everyone notice another light that was coming from Sora and as same as Yuki, his light was forming a shape like keyblade.

Sora's keyblade was pure white. Its shaft displays two hearts and its handle bears two angel wings. The teeth of the blade were in a fashion shaped for Kanji means light. The keychain's token was a yellow wayfinder attached to it. Also there was a like shape heart on top of the hilt on it.

"Thank you dear, Roxas if you may do the same"

Roxas nodded and followed his mother's instructions to bring his keyblade out. The same result came with the light and the shaping again.

Roxas' keyblade surprising pitching black. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for darkness. The keychain's token is a black version of a crown necklace similar to Sora's necklace. Also there was a diamond on top of the hilt on it.

Yuki looked concern and turn to her brother that was also concern. Hakase sighed but he knows they have to tell them what they learn.

"Alright…there's too much for you boys can handle but the only thing you should know for now is the name of the keyblade you wield and what it does…" started Hakase.

"Sora dear, your keyblade is called Oathkeeper, it's really unknown to the world but the books it's the first stage for the next stronger keyblade but got no clue what could it be, sorry dear" said Yuki then turn to Roxas.

"Roxas dear, your keyblade is called Oblivion, like Sora it's unknown to the world but the books states that is the…umm it stands for the forgotten keyblade but no one knows why" finished Yuki with a sad look.

Everyone look shocked and concern to the twins, mostly the princesses and Riku.

'_Well that's sucks…I hope I can help Roxas and the brat Sora to come out of this…speaking of which…_' thought Kairi.

"…I don't want to be a rude time to change the subject but what about the arrange marriage?" asked Kairi.

Yugi and Yuki were glad that one of the young ones wanted to change the subject and were happily to tell her. Also, the rest of the adults were in wonder in that subject as well.

"Well, for this to work you all four will be spent none time with each other for these few weeks until Christmas…" started Yugi.

"You will be going back and forth to this world or to Radiant Garden for those few weeks, children then you'll find out in the Christmas party" finished Yuki.

"Wait what about our classes and training, father?" asked Roxas.

'_Oh please be a break, please…say no classes, no classes_' thought Sora in a chant.

"Oh don't worry about that shrimp"

The twins turned around and saw Serena leaning on the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"W-What do you mean, ma'am?" asked Roxas nervously while Sora had his eyes widen.

'_Oh please don't tell me she's coming with us_' both thought.

"Your parents want to make sure you boys are safe and sound that they wanted me to go and be your little bodyguard until you boys know who to properly know how to control your powers reasonability" explained Serena with a smirk.

Both twins were crashed by their hopes and dreams of relaxation without their godmother but looks like fate is more with their parents.

'_Damn it_' both thought.

"Well if that all, I need to make sure my daughter is in her room…I surprise that she not here with you Yusei dear" stated Amaya.

"Well, I did have to go out and I was getting late beforehand mother" replied Yusei.

"Alright…I'm heading to bed afterwards then…dear" said Amaya.

"Very well…goodnight everyone" said Hakase as he left with his wife.

"…I'm also heading to bed" said Yuki.

With that everyone followed out to bed.

* * *

**At Kairi and Naminé's room**

Both girls were getting ready for bed…well one was.

"Kairi, what's wrong? Usually I'm the last person to go to bed"

Kairi looked at her and turned back at the window. Naminé feels what's wrong with her but didn't know what to say but then she thought of someone who might.

Kairi didn't noticed when the door open and closed for the 2nd time. When she did, she saw Aki in the room.

"Oh Akichan, what's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same question little one" replied Aki.

"I-It's n-nothing really…"

"…it's about the marriage, right"

Kairi nodded her head.

Aki know what she was going though and was thinking how to make it not so bad what she thinks.

"…you know, it's not that bad…I mean you get to marry someone you already know"

"…"

"…you know I am in that situation, having a arrange marriage"

"…b-but you l-love h-him that's different it's not the same"

"…at the beginning, it wasn't"

Both twin princesses looked at the older teen with weird looks.

"You see, when I first met Yusei it was in the duel academy…it was my first year and he was in his second year, at first we would just pass by each other and have just a small chat like where are the classes or the library stuff like that…until the school gave a surprise announcement said that there is going to be a small league duel to see if any of us is classified the strongest duelist"

"I was team up with a girl in my year but after what she saw what I can do…she got scared and thought I was going to hurt her and called me a monster for this powers I had…my parents tried to explain to her it wasn't evil but she didn't want to hear it and left"

Aki took a big breathe in and out and continued.

"When I return to school the next day, I was assign to another girl and I hope she was different but it was too late…the first girl hangs out with the popular and gossip crowd and told everyone of my power in her version and it sounded as though I was evil…since then no one wanted to team up with me"

Aki stopped again until she calms down.

"…that's when I was assign to a male which was odd usual is female and female vs male and male because we are separated in classes…anyway, I didn't know what to think…if this person followed the rumors…then was told it was Yusei, I remember him a few times in the library with some help in my homework…I'm not really that good with physics (1)"

"When I notice his surprise face I thought he followed the rumors and I waited for him to say 'I don't want to be with that monster' but he didn't…he just smiled and said 'let's work together and beat them with our best'…I was so relived I met someone that love me for who I was until I received the bomb shell of my life"

"...me getting a arranged marriage in the age of 15 and I didn't even know the guy or if he will be ok with my power…I tried too hard to make my parents to end the contract but no dice…I had to marry the mystery man"

Kairi and Naminé didn't know what to say, though she was right in the beginning they are marrying someone know already know.

"I had to miss school for a day and to met him…I was so nervous that I was shaking all the way from my place to his…and when I we finally we to his place we were greeted his parents and himself…I started crying…"

"Why were you crying? Was it someone that was mean to you in school?" asked a concern Kairi.

Aki shook her head.

"…you misunderstood…I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying because I was happy"

Now both twins princess were really confused.

"You see, my betroth was none other than Yusei"

The twins were happily jumping up and down for their friend's happiness.

"Now do you see?"

"Yes thank you Akichan…thank you so much" said Kairi.

"Yes thank you anechan (2)" said Naminé.

All of them bid good night to one and other.

* * *

**At Riku's room**

Riku was lying on the bed relaxing and thinking what happen today.

'_Well one thing is for sure…I don't have to look anymore but who is it? Sora is really powerful to be the master but Roxas got the keyblade of forgotten…this is going to be interesting_'

With that Riku went to sleep.

**At Roxas and Sora's room**

* * *

Sora just finished showering and was heading to bed when he noticed his brother was holding his necklace that their father gave them. Sora's was a silver crown necklace.

"What's up bro?"

"…do you find it odd that my keyblade's keychain has your necklace as its token?"

"…I don't know but let's ask mom and dad about that later like uncle Hakase said it's too much for us to handle…heck this marriage is making me nervous more than it is" said Sora.

Roxas looked at his twin brother with fake concern and shock.

"Who are you and what did you do to my brother?"

"Hey don't use that tone with me…and it's not my fault that the classes are boring no wait the teachers are"

"…I don't even know you anymore, you been hiding that brain of yours for that long and you have been asking for a copy of my homework forever…how long?" demanded Roxas.

"…umm…since I was 8 years old" said Sora guilty.

"…why?"

"…I-I didn't want anyone to forget you because of me" answered Sora.

"…y-you did that f-for me"

Sora nodded guilty.

Roxas didn't know what to do or even say. He thought of his brother of being a slack off and could care less about grades because of his sword skills. While Roxas may have some crack of fighting, it wasn't as high as his brother though. Only in books he could show those advisors that he had a spot of something grand like his brother.

Never would he have thought that his brother would help him to make that happen.

Roxas got up and hugged his brother with the biggest grin he had on his face which Sora didn't see for a very long time.

"Thanks…I guess we are brothers"

"Twins brothers, dear brother" said Sora with a smirk.

**/**

**Me: well that's for this chapter don't worry I'll try to upload the new rewrite for the next chapter but it will take some time I will have to add**

**Sora: why?**

**Me: well I was working on this story half way my boyfriend called and told me that his dog just passed away and I was attached to Emily so I'll be a sad some time for a while**

**Naminé: oh dear, I'm so sorry for your loss**

**Me: thanks but I will rewrite the stories the best as I can promise**

**Yusei: just don't rush yourself too much**

**Roxas: ya last time you were at college at didn't sleep for a long time cause of work and the story you were working on**

**Me: oh two nights and you people don't let that go**

**Everyone: please 'puppy eyes'**

**Me: …you know that doesn't work on me**

**Everyone: **_**damn**_

**Me: …but I promise so please readers tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention readers!**

**Me: As you know that I am rewriting this chapter and would not be uploaded for a while but I promised that it would not take me a year to upload but it does was cause I might be getting a job soon and the uploads and ideas will not be coming to me that often but I promise I will not put discontinue in this story or on the others stories **

**Sora: …so it would be better?**

**Me: I will try to make it better and if there ****are**** some ideas you readers have ****please take me****, thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention readers!**

**Me: As you know that I am rewriting this chapter and would not be uploaded for a while but I promised that it would not take me a year to upload but it does was cause I might be getting a job soon and the uploads and ideas will not be coming to me that often but I promise I will not put discontinue in this story or on the others stories **

**Sora: …so it would be better?**

**Me: I will try to make it better and if there ****are**** some ideas you readers have ****please take me****, thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention readers!**

**Me: As you know that I am rewriting this chapter and would not be uploaded for a while but I promised that it would not take me a year to upload but it does was cause I might be getting a job soon and the uploads and ideas will not be coming to me that often but I promise I will not put discontinue in this story or on the others stories **

**Sora: …so it would be better?**

**Me: I will try to make it better and if there ****are**** some ideas you readers have ****please take me****, thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Attention readers!**

**Me: As you know that I am rewriting this chapter and would not be uploaded for a while but I promised that it would not take me a year to upload but it does was cause I might be getting a job soon and the uploads and ideas will not be coming to me that often but I promise I will not put discontinue in this story or on the others stories **

**Sora: …so it would be better?**

**Me: I will try to make it better and if there ****are**** some ideas you readers have ****please take me****, thank you**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**Attention Readers who are in following this story...  
**

**I have decided long and hard for this but I need to put this story on hold just until I finish with 'The Beginning' then to this one**

**Don't worry I will be still working of the chapters but not posting them until I get the plot thing going right cause I think I might confuse - ok I did confuse you reader's of the story line in some point after I posted what suppose to be the first story but no I posted the sequel one...oops  
**

**If you guys would be patient I promise the story line would be awesome...I hope it would be but that's why I'm holding on to the story so it would be all crap and bad grammar...I think  
**

**OH well wish me luck guys  
**

**author out, peace!  
**


End file.
